infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
Atticus
Atticus is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi who assisted Tulip in finding the door to the next room of the Infinity Train. He is king of Corginia and united the Cardigans and Pembrokes. After leading Tulip to the door, Atticus assisted in fighting the Steward and was flung towards a wall but was ultimately unharmed. After the Steward fled, Atticus accompanied Tulip through the rest of her journey through the train, hoping to help his new friend and to stop the Steward from harming others. In "The Ball Pit Car", he attempts to fight the Conductor, but he is turned into a Ghom during the fight. In "The Engine," he got changed back to a Corgi by Tulip. Personality Atticus has an air of nobility, befitting his title of Corgi King. He cares deeply for his people, as shown when only he, of all the corgis, was willing to tackle the "shadow monster" with the aid of Tulip and One-One. Though kingly, he is still a dog and often times it shows: he prefers to go outside when playfully encouraged by others, barks at squirrels and his own reflection, digs through trash, and knows how to use his cuteness to manipulate people. Atticus will squirm and get antsy when carried, excusing the behavior as them being a "proud race." The pride he boasts is apparent when he tackles a problem. He literally tackles the problem head on, usually with reckless abandon. He also acts as something of a parental figure to Tulip, offering her reassurances when she is feeling down. History The Corgi Car Atticus greets Tulip (who he dubs "Tulip the Literate") when she arrives in the Corgi Car and gives her a "Tourginia" of Corginia. Tulip's haste to get to the next door is interrupted by the arrival of "the monster," a mysterious force that threatens all the Corgis by flooding the kingdom. Atticus requests Tulip's help in defeating the monster, and he joins her on her journey to the door. Upon learning the monster was simply a spider sitting in front of a bright orb, Atticus quickly eats it (defeating it) but is puzzled that this does not stop the water from flowing. He then offers Tulip comfort when she expresses frustration at her lack of progress and accepts a friendly belly rub. They soon discover the real monster, a giant robot called the Steward, who is messing with the power orbs that run the car. When the Steward opens fire on them, Atticus runs to attack and defend his kingdom, but is quickly injured, though he recovers and restores the power orbs, stopping the floods. After the Steward exits the car, Atticus decides he must hunt down the monster and bring it to justice, and declares he must join Tulip on her mission––and also because Tulip gives good belly rubs. The Crystal Car After traveling through the Kombucha Car and the Straight-Up Italy Car (which Atticus prefers to call the "Mediterranean Republic Car"), the group arrives in the Crystal Car. Atticus suggests Tulip take a break from figuring out the mystery of her number and mull on it for some time. When they reach a cliff-face, Atticus uses his knowledge of answers often coming from above to figure out where the door is. He translates the miming of the crystal man Greige to learn how to get to the door, which reportedly involves singing an emotional song to a nearby crystal. Atticus immediately thinks of a song from his people called "The Ballad of Mustard and Stinktail," but it does not work because the crystal does not recognize howling. Neither One-One's nor Tulip's attempts seem to work, so Tulip resolves to build a ladder while Atticus relates the entire, extremely long story of Mustard and Stinktail to Greige and One-One. When it turns out the door is locked and Greige explains the song needs to be important to the singer, Atticus realizes his song almost worked because he thought of it immediately, thus Tulip needs a song that is emotional to her. He watches Tulip end up singing "Word Up!" by Cameo, which he encourages and dances along. The song summons a crystal Giant who unlocks the door for them. The Cat's Car The group wraps an adventure in the Dinosaur Car (featuring a tyrannosaur whose name Atticus immediately forgot) and prepares to go to the next car, but are interrupted by the arrival of a completely different car. The Cat arrives, whom Atticus immediately distrusts. The Cat shows Tulip a video tape, which Atticus warns against. After Tulip discovers the tape was an attempt to trap her, she angrily marches out and covers up her number. Atticus marches out of the car with his tail up. The Unfinished Car After a stop in the Spa Car, which Atticus does not find as relaxing as Tulip or One-One did, they find themselves in an odd car, which One-One claims is broken. The inhabitants of the car, a group of turtles led by King Aloysius III, arrive. Atticus quickly bonds with his fellow royalty and they share stories of their respective kingdoms as Aloysius shows them to the door. He requests more time in the car from Tulip, using his head-tilting manipulation technique to get an extra hour. Aloysius continues to show him around the kingdom, and Atticus takes in the town's many curiosities. The tour is interrupted by One-One's frantic efforts to "fix" the car, which nearly tears apart the entire kingdom. After Tulip manages to stop One-One, Atticus offers the help of the Corginian Response Team to help with disaster relief, and he and Aloysius part on good terms. The Chrome Car An adventure in the Jelly Bean Car leaves Atticus covered in jelly beans, one of which Tulip has to cut out of his fur. They find themselves in the Chrome Car, where Atticus cannot resist the urge to bark at his own reflection, though he joins Tulip and One-One in having fun. Atticus witnesses Tulip's reflection coming to life and explaining they need to switch places and expresses misgivings about it working, which turn out to be true when Mirror Tulip betrays her. Upon noticing his reflection come to life he barks at it again, and witnesses the Mirror Police arriving to destroy the Mirror Tulip and kidnapping the real Tulip. When the police start coming through the ground Atticus and One-One hold them off, and they all manage to escape to the Pencil Bank Car. The Ball Pit Car After a journey in the Luau Car and an overnight stay in the Graph Car, the group arrive in the Ball Pit Car where Atticus happily plays around. He overhears Tulip remarking she wants to go home and expresses surprise, as he knew she was initially planning to go to game design camp. When Tulip asks why he has stuck with her, he explains he needs to avenge his kingdom but he also strongly values his alliance and friendship with Tulip. They encounter Khaki Bottoms, who leads them on a fun-filled imagination-based journey through the car's jungle gym. The adventure is interrupted by the arrival of the Steward, whom Atticus distracts in a bid to help Tulip escape and also protect his kingdom. When the Conductor arrives Atticus tries to protect Tulip by attacking it, but the Conductor easily captures him and, threatening Tulip's safety, fires a gun at Atticus which seemingly kills him (losing his crown in the process) and transforms him into a Ghom. The Ghom Atticus starts to suck out Tulip's life force but seemingly stops himself when he realizes what he is doing, but cannot resist the urge to attack her, forcing a tearful Tulip to trap him in a cage. The Engine After discovering the Conductor's true identity as Amelia and the way to fix Atticus, Tulip ignores an opportunity to return home and resolves to head to the front of the train to stop Amelia. ("The Past Car") Arriving at the Engine, Tulip brings Atticus's cage with her and unleashes Ghom Atticus on the Steward, distracting it long enough for Tulip to fetch the cannon and an orb that will turn him back into a corgi. Tulip manages to fire a shot at the Ghom, but her efforts seemingly fail when the Steward knocks it into a wall. When One-One, the true Conductor, regains control of the Train, the Steward attempts to remove him but is stopped by a command. In that moment Atticus, now in his original form, bursts out of the Ghom body and destroys the Steward, finally avenging his kingdom. He and Tulip happily reunite, and he witnesses One-One summoning the door Tulip can use to go home, to which he remarks he missed a lot for the amount of time he was gone. He and One-One offer Tulip an emotional goodbye, promising to remember Tulip forever. Appearance Atticus has the appearance of a typical Cardigan Welsh Corgi, having short stubby legs, a long body, erect ears, and a bushy tail. Atticus' fur is primarily golden yellow with white fur that starts at his muzzle and spreads throughout the underside of his body. White fur also "sock" his front and back legs. On top of his head is a gray crown with a red dome that has a single red gem in the middle facing the front. Relationships Tulip Olsen Atticus first met Tulip in Corginia; the kingdom he rules over. Tulip helped Atticus to kill the 'beast' which was a spider that was later eaten by Atticus. After that, it is revealed that The Steward is the actual beast. People of Corginia As the king of Corginia, he cares for his people. He is willing to take on problems alone to ensure the safety of his people. He united the two different breeds of corgis, the Cardigan Welsh Corgis and the Pembroke Welsh Corgis. King Aloysius III Atticus took an immediate liking to Aloysius upon meeting him in his car of reign, delighted to meet a fellow royal during his travels. The two got along very well during Aloysius's tour of his car. After One-One's antics caused significant damage to the Unfinished Car, Atticus formally offered the help of Corginia towards relief efforts, which Aloysius graciously accepted. Trivia * Owen created Atticus when he asked his girlfriend what to draw, to which she replied "how about a corgi?"Is there going to be more Infinity Train? **The drawing itself was inspired by his own corgi when he was young, and it has been stated that he was one of the inspirations for the story. Gallery References es:Atticus pt-br:Atticus ru:Аттикус Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Corgis Category:Citizens of Corginia Category:Males Category:Supporting characters Category:Protagonists Category:Denizens